Mut Mizu
Mut Mizu (ムートみず Mūto Mizu) is a female Majin, and is thus part of their tribe, found on Sahara Island (Ship of Fools Wiki)/----- (Sea of Fools Wiki) in the West Blue (Ship of Fools Wiki)/South Blue (Sea of Fools Wiki.) Originally met and befriended by The Jolly Pirates in East Blue, Mizu traveled with the crew throughout the Calm Belt and Grand Line before returning to her home to confront the forces seeking the Majin tribe's genocide. Despite having grown fond of the crew and considering them as friends, and even though she was invited to join them as their crewmate, Mizu was forced to decline the offer, as she knew her attention was needed elsewhere. Despite this, The Jolly Pirates still fondly think of Mizu as an honorary member, and are awaiting the day they can reunite with Mizu and accept her into the crew. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Mut Mizu - Sex Appeal.jpg|Mizu displaying her confidence in her looks Mut Mizu - Bikini Outfit.png|Mizu's bikini outfit Personality Mizu is highly recognizable for her well known bratty attitude. Despite the hardships that come with being a member of the Majin tribe, Mizu was blessed enough to have been born into nobility, being a member of the prestigious Mut clan. Due to her clan's caste as diplomats, Mizu became easily adjusted and fond of the good life that came with aristocracy, often to the point of near-decadence. The most commonly seen traits of Mizu's spoiled behavior seem to be her selfishness, her narcissism, and her inflated ego and sense of self-worth. Due to these traits, many can tend to find Mizu's company to be difficult to stand, and are usually only kept in line due to her status as an aristocrat within her tribe and culture. Believing herself and her needs to be more important than others, Mizu can often show signs of vanity and arrogance. As she expects to get her own way more often than not, Mizu can be quite demanding towards others, often overly so. Having something of a princess complex due to her status, Mizu dislikes having to lift a finger unless completely necessary, or some form of reward or benefit comes along with the labor at hand. When forced to do work, or when her expectations aren't met (as they rarely are,) Mizu tends to pout and complain like an immature child. As a result of her inexperience with manual labor, Mizu lacks proper skill in mundane tasks outside of the skills she was raised to master. Also, as Mizu thinks so highly of herself, she fancies herself as a stunning, beautiful woman. This leads Mizu to be unashamed of her attractiveness, and has often driven her to use her sex appeal to get unobtainable rewards or favors from others. When under the assumption that someone thinks she's unattractive, or when outright stated to be so, Mizu can easily lose her cool, resulting in shouting, arguing and even vague threats. As Mizu thinks highly of herself, she has a habit of bragging to others about what she sees as positive traits about herself, and isn't above attempting to lord her status over others for various purposes. A common running gag with Mizu appears to be her motto of "diplomatic immunity" whenever feeling pressured, threatened, challenged, or all in all boastful in regards to whatever the discussion or activity may be; usually as a way to get out of trouble easily and effortlessly. Mizu is also something of a manipulator, as seen in her abuse of authority and physical appearance, regardless if she's dealing with friends or foes alike. When sailing with The Jolly Pirates in order to return to Sahara Island/-----, Mizu would find ways to get out of doing work aboard the ship, or have someone to back her up by using her looks to get X Aphro to do and say whatever she wanted, much to the annoyance of the others. When unable to get her own way, outside of completely dire circumstances, will Mizu throw a fit and complain, either by having tantrums, pouting, or simply sulking while slinging insults and rude remarks towards others. With this over-inflated sense of self worth, Mizu tends to try and appear graceful and charming in public; rarely allowing her obnoxious behavior to ruin her reputation amongst friends, allies, and even enemies alike. As a result, despite coming off as lazy, rude and domineering, Mizu can be quite appealing at first, before her more rotten characteristics appear. She's also something of a coward when confronted with danger, and prefers peaceful solutions when given the chance. When unable to make peace, Mizu has a habit of hiding behind others or running away for her own sake. This was most obviously seen when on Ape Island, where she was seen cowering behind Dracule Sakura as a human shield while exploring the interior of the island. Furthermore, while on Ape Island, Mizu showed her selfishness and arrogance when considering, and at one point even demanding to have a native bigfoot as a pet, before realizing how dangerous they were, and coming to fear them shortly after. However, even in the face of all these negative aspects, Mizu is not entirely a bad person, and has shown that she's simply misguided and corrupted from her years of living in luxury. Despite being willing to use others for her own ends, and even berating, harassing, and even mocking and putting down others, Mizu has also just as easily shown more endearing qualities of her personality. Among them, Mizu has a powerful sense of loyalty towards those she's come to befriend and love, as even after teaming up with The Jolly Pirates, she refused to abandon them in times of need, nor was she interested in dismissing her affiliation with them, when given the chance to escape arrestment from the Marines; an act she had to be saved from by Jolly D. Chris, before getting herself labeled as a criminal. Even more so, she has shown a love for her people and fellow tribe members, which was explained as to what pursued her to work so hard for peace between the Majin tribe and the kingdom of Sahara Island. She has also shown a willingness to overlook pre-conceived concepts and notions regarding groups and people who've gained bad reputations, like the bigfeet or how the Saharan kingdom is viewed by the Majin, if she feels an individual is deserving of love and respect, if a goal must be met, or if she feels the beliefs are unjustifiable themselves. Prominent examples of Mizu's ability to ignore long held notions in favor of her own personal beliefs can be seen with her interaction between herself and the bigfeet of Ape Island, particularly Hanuman, and herself and the royal prince of Sahara island, Leo Osiris. At Ape Island, when she knew the crew was about to leave, but still needed a cook, and seeing how hard it was for Chris to enlist Hanuman into the crew, despite their spite for one another at the time, Mizu took it upon herself to use her diplomatic skills and persuade Hanuman into joining The Jolly Pirates as their cook, which ultimately started a rocky friendship between the Majin and bigfoot. In the past, while still on Sahara Island/-----, Mizu had managed to become close friends with Leo, due to having been betrothed to each other at one point in time to establish peace between the opposing sides. Despite having heard of how the people of Sahara kingdom/----- looked down upon and discriminated against the Majin, Leo and Mizu were capable of forming a strong friendship with each other, becoming more like brother and sister, even if they were supposed to hate one another. Mizu is also capable of still showing signs of empathy, kindness and respect towards others when she wants to or is needed to do so. It was her love for her tribe and the passionate desire for peace which allowed her to put up with being exiled from Sahara Island/----- for her own safety, traveling with a pirate crew in order to return home and stop a genocide from killing off her tribe. As she traveled with The Jolly Pirates, she progressively became gentler and nicer over time, with her original spoiled nature giving way to a somewhat altruistic, loving personality. During her stay with the crew, she showed that she held her friendships with the individual members in high regards, to the point that despite her cowardice, she would willingly face any threat, even death, for their sake. She also began to learn how to show proper respect to others when needed, as she was forced to obey Chris as the captain of the ship, and by extension, Spike, the crew's first mate. Upon returning home, and seeing the state of her people and countrymen, Mizu grieved, displaying that she genuinely loved the Majin and Saharans/-----s, and wanted for them to finally live together happily at last. Seeing these genuine feelings from the self-centered, snobby Mizu, The Jolly Pirates became fixated on stopping the genocide plan, no matter the costs. Even when forced to say goodbye to the crew she came to call her friends, she attempted to try one last time to forcefully demand them to do her bidding and have them stay with her instead, even if she knew they had a destination they wanted to reach, and wouldn't agree quietly. When saying their farewells, Mizu sobbed openly, and promised that once she was done bringing peace between the Majin and Saharans/-----s, that she would go out to sea and join the crew for good. To honor the promise, Chris crafted a clay pendant in the form of the crew's jolly roger before leaving. Thus showing a sign of sentimentality to Mizu's overall character, she has consistently worn the pendant around her neck in public and in private, and given its condition, she has been taking care of it since the day she parted ways with the Jollys. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship '''If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat While not a professional fighter or martial artist, and not one to leap into a fight at the drop of a hat, Mizu seems to have knowledge on how to fight through the use of the Majin tribe's cultural fighting style, known as "Enchantment." Something of a mix between kicking-centered martial arts, like taekwondo, agile, fluid martial arts like capoeira, and belly dancing, Mizu has often used Enchantment to defend herself when in danger, and has been left unable to manipulate others into protecting her or out-running her aggressors. Mizu has shown some decent skill in Enchantment, to the point where she was heralded by her mentor, an adept practitioner of Enchantment, in her ability to quickly learn the basics and then move on to learning some of the more complex techniques. It was shown that some time after being exiled from Sahara Island/----- for her own safety, due to growing issues between her tribe and the kingdom, that one of her bodyguards and protectorates, an Enchantment user, attempted with all his might to teach Mizu Enchantment, despite Mizu's stubborn refusal to take up martial arts. However, it appears that as Mizu knew how important she was in the attempt to establish peace between the opposing sides, and that she needed to stay alive in order to do so, she finally gave in, and put her heart and soul into learning Enchantment. By the time of her debut in One Dream/One Piece: The Jolly Age, Mizu was already skilled enough to use both the simpler techniques, and some of the more intermediate forms of the fighting style. As a result of learning Enchantment, Mizu habitually tends to use each portion of her body for specific uses in battle. Her torso, much like in belly dancing, is focused on in its improvised movements, in order to draw attention and distract foes, as well as to help her evade harm, while her arms and hands help Mizu's maneuverability in difficult terrain or locations, and are used to block and parry strikes from opponents. It's her legs and feet which, while also used to help Mizu move around on the battlefield, are the primary source of Mizu's offensive attacks. Thus, the style is reminiscent of both Black Leg Style and Kami-e; appearing like a mix of both styles. Despite learning a resourceful and improvisational fighting style, Mizu's cowardice and lack of battle experience often keep her from being a more powerful ally in the thick of battle. Thus, when witnessing Glory's martial arts skills and knowledge, she became fully aware of how great the gap between herself and a true martial artist was. This was then further pointed out during the battle with Hanuman on Ape Island, where even though she and The Jolly Pirates were all struggling equally at the time, Mizu stood out as being the most ineffective against the bigfoot; a sentiment she felt rather ashamed of afterward. Due to these shortcomings, Mizu made a self-imposed pledge after parting ways with the Jollys, that when she returned to meet them and join their crew as promised, she would have become a much more reliable fighter. Even after the time skip, cameos of Mizu have shown her training and sparring with her Enchantment mentors, proving she's kept good to her word, and may have improved drastically in two years. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Relationships Family Mut Ten Friends Leo Osiris The Jolly Pirates Enemies Haidar Other Yahiro Salma Koken History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Mizu's first name comes from the Japanese word for water. This was chosen deliberately, due to Mizu coming from a desert island, where water is scarce. Wyvern 0m3g4 explained he was going for a name that had a sense of irony in it, but would also reflect the character as a treasure to those who love her. **Likewise, Mizu's last name comes from the name of the ancient Egyptian goddess, Mut, who was responsible for bringing water to the world through asexual reproduction; which further plays up Mizu's ironic naming theme. *Inspired by Oda's answers to an SBS question regarding what the Straw Hat Pirates would be if they lived in our world, Wyvern decided to take on the challenge of doing the same for The Jolly Pirates. In Mizu's case, Wyvern stated that she would be Saudi Arabian. *Mizu has a distinct honor among Wyvern's characters to have appeared as a cameo in another user's story on the wiki. Mizu herself appeared in Ship of Fools Wiki's New Horizon! during the story's Orphans of Sahara arc. In it, Mizu appears from yet another peace talk at the Saharan palace, traveling alongside her Majin envoys, and bumps into Leo Osiris. While little has been seen or done in her short period of time in the chapter, it appears Mizu has left Leo with some vague insight before heading off into the wilderness once more. New Horizon! itself was written by a friend of Wyvern's, known as 1NF3RNO. External Links Mut - Wikipedia article about the ancient Egyptian goddess where Mizu's last name came from Jinn - Wikipedia article about jinn, which Mizu's tribe was inspired by Diplomat - Wikipedia article about diplomats; Mizu's occupation and profession West Blue - One Piece Wiki article about West Blue; the region of the One Piece world where Mizu came from (Ship of Fools Wiki) South Blue - One Piece Wiki article about West Blue; the region of the One Piece world where Mizu came from (Sea of Fools Wiki) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Elf Category:Majin Tribe Category:Female Category:Nobility Category:Martial Artist Category:West Blue Characters Category:South Blue Characters Category:Protagonists Category:One Dream Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:One Piece